1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bottle holding devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a bottle holder for a bottle having a narrow neck and a wide body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottlers of soft drinks have introduced two and three liter plastic bottles. Generally, these bottles have relatively large diameter bodies which are difficult to securely hold when pouring the contents because of their size and because the sides have a tendency to collapse when squeezed. A variety of bottle holders, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,578; 4,486,043; and 3,610,671 have been met with varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for an improved bottle holder for large bottles.